


A Little Encouragement

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Flayn has been asking around about Seteth as well.





	A Little Encouragement

"Just who I was looking for." Flayn beamed at her brother. 

"Is there something I can assist you with?" he replied as he looked up from whatever he'd been writing. His tone and expression suggested that he knew she was still cross with him. She was, to a degree, but she'd found a way to work through it. 

"Actually," Flayn said as she stepped closer, "I wanted to let you know that I am pleased that you've been spending so much time getting to know the others, especially my classmates." 

Seteth's expression was suddenly unreadable. 

"I asked around, though certainly more delicately than you managed," she continued. She was close enough to touch his desk, but she kept her posture straight. This was going to matter in a moment. "However..." 

Now she leaned, hands on the edge of the desk, staring straight at him. 

"Flayn, I..." 

"You've been spending quite a bit of time with certain friends of mine, which did not escape my notice." 

"Well, that is..." 

"Good!" Flayn exclaimed, smiling again. "I had worried just a bit that it might never happen. I completely approve, and I'm sure that after all these years, M-- your wife would, too." 

The look she was getting was truly amazing, though Flayn didn't think she was quite finished. 

"So please, do not hold back on my account. Even if it is not an ideal time for romance, do not deny yourself your feelings, just as I am not denying mine by telling you this." 

Then, with a simple nod, Flayn turned and left. She had no interest in any retort aimed her way, nor would she hear it. They all deserved a little more happiness in their lives, even now! 

Besides, it was nearly time for the midday meal and she'd already heard about the fish special. Best to be in line early, get a full plate, get a good seat-- 

And see who her brother invited to his side.


End file.
